yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-Yo Wiki Photo Contest 2007
The Yo-Yo Wiki Photo Contest 2007 is similar to the Yo-Yo Wiki Editing Contest 2007. How to enter #Upload a photo, making sure that you say you took the photo in the summary box #*If you want to say anything about the photo, use the summary box, not the article you put it on. #Add it to the relevant article #*If you're unsure how to add it to a page, check out . To keep up on your competition you can check out . Results The contest is over! In the category of Most Contributions the winner is Dave Schulte with a total of 545 uploaded image, for his work Dave won a Baby Dert, Spyder and a Limited Edition Freehand. In the category of best single photo the winner is Rafael Matsunaga for his contribution of his http://yoyowiki.org/wiki/Image:RafaelMatsunaga_red.jpg Self portrait Red won himself a customized John Higby The Milk as well as a Takeshi Kamisato modified Duncan Wheel and a Limited Edition Freehand. And in the category of randomly drawn winner the winner is Yotoy aka Shawn Garcia, he won a Bear Vs Man and a Limited Edition Freehand! General Rules The goal is to increase the number of photographs on wiki. This includes photos of specific yo-yos, people, tricks, styles, and whatever else you feel is yo-yo related (but the judges do have to agree with you). All submission must be original work. If we catch you uploading someone else’s photos you will be disqualified (I can not emphasize this point enough). Once you have logged in and uploaded your original photo you are then required to add the photo to the appropriate article (for example, if you upload a picture of a Bapezilla, you have to add that photo to the article for the Bapezilla. The Yo-Yo Wiki no longer requires that you log in to edit, however for the purpose of this contest will are asking that you log in (or create an account and log in) so that we know who uploaded the file. If you don't log in then we don't know who you are. Duration The contest runs from September 5, 2007 to September 30, 2007. Anyone is eligible to participate (Other than the judges), however if you do not log in, we will not know who you are and there for can not give you credit for your work. Judges The judges for the contest are Schalicto and Wilfred. Prize categories There will be three prize categories. #The person who uploads the highest number of quality photographs. #*Quality photographs will be determined by the judges. The judges will base their decision on focus, composition, exposure and on some level the subject matter. Do not upload blurry photos, they will just get deleted and make the judges frustrated with all the extra work they have to do. #The person who uploads the singular best photograph. I know there are some truly fantastic yo-yo photographers out there so this category is for you. #A randomly drawn submitter will also be given a prize. This is to encourage everyone to participate even if you don't have the time to strive for the first category and you don't have the skill to succeed in the second category. There is still hope! Prizes We have several prizes confirmed so far. Including a second run Peak from Caribou Lodge Yo-Yo Works, a Spyer from Saturn Precision Yo-Yos, a Baby Dert by Russell Andert plus we'll be getting something from Paul Yath, Takeshi Kamisato, Steve Brown and others. Questions? If you have any questions about this contest you can leave a message on the talk page for this article, the talk page for Schalicto, Wilfred, email schalicto (schalicto@gmail.com), PM him on any of the web forums, or reply to any of the following threads on your favorite forum. *http://www.extremespin.org/forum/showthread.php?t=5828 *http://www.yoyonation.com/talk/index.php/topic,13906.0.html *http://yoyo.theyo.com/showthread.php?t=45543